Forgotten
by punkprincess96
Summary: Who's birthday is forgotten? Who is beaten up by Logan's gang friends? The answer is... well, who do you think? Who's always the main character for my stories? DING. DxL! a bit of corse language.


Forgotten

**By**: punkprincess96

Dana woke up with a quick look at the calender. She looked around. Zoey the perfecto was neatly combing her hair, while Nicole was writing something down.

"Wassat?" Dana asked, with her mouth a bit slurred from waking up so early. Nicole smiled brightly.

"Writing in my diary about how I did homework yesterday." Nicole beamed, with a punch in the air. Dana got up, and kept eyeing the calender, until Zoey noticed.

"What are you doing?" Zoey asked in her southern accent.

"Nothing." Dana mumbled before sighing. Zoey walked over to the calender,and saw nothing so she went back to brushing her neat hair.

"So, where we headed today after school?" Nicole asked. Zoey shrugged.

"No where I guess. Nothing good happening today." Zoey said, broed. Dana began crying.

"What's wrong?!" Nicole asked, walking over to Dana.

"Nothing." Dana whispered and wiped her tears as they stained her pajamas. Nicole got back to writing. Zoey glanced at Dana for a second, then rolled her eyes. Dana stared at the floor, and walked outside. Suddenly Chase, Michael and Logan walked by.

"Hi Zoe. We just wanted to see if you wanted us to pick you guys up for the first period." Chase greeted. Zoey smiled, and grabbed her bags. Nicole got her books, and walked up to the gang.

"Yeah, hurry up. There better be a better reason to be picking you guys up." Logan impatiently said, just as Dana walked. Dana was wearing usual, a dark purple tank top with black jean capris, with white and purple runners.

"And here she is." Michael joked. Dana stopped walking and turned around.

"Oh good, the ding-dongs are here." Dana sarcastically sneered, with an eye roll at the end. Nicole put her hands on her hips as Zoey sighed heavily.

"What is your problem? It's not even 9:00 yet." Nicole stated with a sadening frown. Dana angrily groaned at threw her text book at Nicole. Nicole caught the book, and threw it back on the floor. Zoey crossed her arms, tired of their constant fighting.

"Dana." Zoey complained. "Don't throw books or heavy objects at Nicole, please." Dana snarled for a minute before going to leave the room.

"Do we have to watch them fight?" Chase whispered to Logan and Michael.

"This. Is. Hilarious fighting!" Logan replied with a grin. Michael slapped Logan on the face, jokingly.

"Dana, don't just leave after I won our fight." Nicole snapped. Dana turned back around.

"Girls- N- I... Nicole-" Zoey was cut off by Dana.

"Excuse me? I don't think you won." Dana growled. "Dana. Always. Wins. Period. PERMENATLY." Nicole backed up a bit.

"Nah, not always." Nicole bickered. Chase and Zoey seperated the two.

"Oh yeah, let's stop the fight right here!" Logan sarcastically said, while rolling his eyes. Zoey threw the text book lying on the floor at Logan.

"Zoey" Dana mocked. "Don't throw books or heavy objects at Logan." Dana sweetly batted her eyelashes before crossing her arms and sighing.

"Dana, stop being so rude. You're even more rude today than usual. What's up?" Zoey crankily asked. Dana eyed the calender again, before groaning and leaving the room.

"What's wrong with _that_ chick?" Nicole asked, smiling. Nicole glanced a look at the calender. _Hey, there is an earased mark!_ She quickly turned her head around, looking the other direction.Nicole smiled, and began shoving her friends out the door. Zoey stopped with a thud on the floor.

"NICOLE! What are you doing?" Zoey breifly asked, giving her 'what up? I look like a mom' glare.

"Not much, just have to... change. Erg, this top is SO last week." Nicole muttered, dramatically. Zoey rolled her eyes and Nicole's friends soon disapeared. Nicole pounced over to the calender, and grabbed a pen. She shaded in the leftover marks, showing the message. It was a ballon and cake! There was a name, but Nicole shaded in too hard on that spot, and couldn't make out what is said.

"So it's someone's birthday, eh?" Nicole asked herself. "But who? Zoey's birthday was months ago, so was mine, and Chase's passed SO long ago... Michael too... Logan's birthday was four months ago. Quinn's birthday is coming up next month... that means... DANA." Nicole grinned, and sighed. "Nicole, Nicole, Nicole. This's gonna be fun."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Zo." Nicole said to her friend at lunch time, and sat down. Zoey waved, shyly. They were all sitting in their usual places. Zoey beside Chase, Chase beside Michael, Michael beside Logan, usually Nicole sat between Logan and Dana, but Nicole had been absent all morning and some of lunch, so Dana and Logan were bickering as usual.

"Will you stop your foot from having ANY contact with my foot?!" Dana shouted. Logan smirked.

"You're so lucky that you're even touching my _foot_." Logan sneered. Dana scoffed.  
"I'm _so_ fortunate." Dana sarcastically said, turning away from him.

"Calm down and stop flirting you guys." Nicole stated, taking a stab at her cake. "Okay, Zo you can have my cake." Zoey shook her head immedately.

"Oh, no. I don't want _any_ of those carbs, or calories, or whatever we count." Zoey said, as she smiled. "You take it, Nicole." Nicole sighed as she took a huge stab in her cake and bit the cake, furiously.

"So you guys," Nicole said, wiping her mouth with a pink, little napkin. "I plan to have another birthday party tonight!" Dana's face flushed as white as a ghost when she heard Nicole. Zoey scoffed, and rolled her eyes. Chase just smiled at the fun idea.

"You had your origonal one months ago." Zoey stated, with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, pink ballons and all, Nciole." Chase laughed. Nicole smiled, and looked right at Dana.

"But it's so much fun. Gimme presents, and all the other things I want." Nicole demanded with a spoiled look on her face.

"Erghm, 'Xcuse me." Dana said, and got up. Nicole pushed Dana back into her seat.

"Are you coming to my party?" Nicole asked, knowing Dana's weakness.

"Get off me." Dana sternly ordered, getting back up.

"Fine but you're not invited!" Nicole yelled at Dana as she left. Logan rolled his eyes, and went back to poking Michael with a fork.

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it." Michael repeated everytime he received a poke from Logan.

"You guys." Zoey complained, hiding her face in her hands. Chase sighed, and rolled his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Mommy." Dana cried over the phone with her mouth over her mouth.

"_Aw, baby what's wrong, Dana? Troubles? Oh your sister said happy birthday, dear. So do I. You're growing up fast, honey. Too fast."_

"Just tell older sis thanks. Aw, mommy! No one remembered my-" Dana stopped when she heard the door open. "Call you back later, Moma." Dana shoved the phone into her shirt, and sighed. It aas only Nicole, Zoey Chase, and Logan. Dana didn't know Nicole heard her conversation with her mom on the phone though...

"Where's the phone, Dana? I need to call." Nicole said, evily. Dana ignroed her, or until Zoey tapped in.

"Give 'er the phone Dana." Zoey instructed, sighing. Dana slowly took the phone out of her shirt.

"Woah, Dana. If I'd known where you keep the phone I would've called more often." Logan smirked, and he gave Chase a high five. Dana threw the phone at Logan, and it hit him on his head. Logan colapsed to the floor. Nicole screamed, with surprise in her shaken voice.

"Oh my god! HE HASN'T GOTTEN UP!" Zoey shouted, running out of the room. Dana began shaking. _What does Brooks mean by... _Dana quickly ran over to Logan. Chase was shaking his shoulders, as Nicole just stood there. Zoey came in with the nurse. The nures was different, probably new. She had long, flowing raven hair over her narrow waist, and Chase gaped at her with a pleasurable smile on his face when he saw her. Zoey saw this look, and elbowed Chase in the stomach.

"Oh my. What happened?" the nurse asked, picking Logan up as Chase winced with pain. Dana was really scared, but didn't even show it.

"No-o... ask him when he wakes up." Dana stubled with the words. It was as if Logan wasn't going to wake up, but Dana didn't believe that. Phone murders? Not likely.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He'll wake up, don't worry. And Chase Matthews, call me April." April the nurse said, as she gave Logan a smile.

"Please. Call me Chase." Chase drooled, and Zoey groaned.

"Isn't she too old for you?" Zoey whispered to Chase as Nicole and Dana talked to April. Chase sighed.

"She's cool with that." Chase whispered back, with a grin on his face. Zoey sighed, and just let it go.

"He should wake up within the next couple minutes." April told Dana. Dana nodded, and chewed furiously at her fist. Logan stretched for a second, before opening his eyes.

"Logan!" Nicole said, dramatically wrapping her arms around him, only because she knew Dana would be jealous.

"Cut it." Dana ordered, yanking Logan up, free from Nicole's grasp. "You 'k?" Logan shrugged, and looked over at the nurse.

"You like her? Dana I mean." Nicole whispered to Logan as Dana began paying for Logan's health fee.

"Shut up and go away. Don't ever touch me again." Logan barked, before getting up and going over to Dana. Logan tried to hug Dana, but she knew his moves and slipped away from him, with a smile. Nicole groaned.

"Stop loving each other even more." Nicole complained, lying in the bed Logan was previously in. Zoey came over with Chase.

"Yeah, listen to the princess." Dana sarcastically laughed. "Or is she now the birthday queen?" there was a moment of silence.

"Hey D. When's your birthday? You're like the youngest... or Quinn is." Chase guessed, with his eyes on Zoey.

"Never." Dana barked, before leaving the room. Nicole shrugged, and helped Logan back on the way to room 101. Logan pulled his arm back, and walked parallel from her.

"Hey, Dana's fine. She's in our room. Quit being so worked up about her." Zoey said, noticing Logan look around for Dana. Logan nodded, and shrugged.

"No I'm not." a voice said, behind them. They all turned around, seeing Dana with mascara dripping off her chin. That meant she had been crying.

"Dana..." Nicole's voice was trailed off in the end. Everyone was used to the grumpy Dana. They felt awkward when Dana was embarrased or happy. They now felt sad and depressed at Dana's sudden appearance.

"How do you do that, Dana?" Logan asked, without looking her in the eye.

"Do what?" Dana asked, crossing her arms. Logan sighed.

"Playing with my heart when I have it back already." Logan sighed, and left the hall to silence. Dana stared at the floor and decided to go after him. Dana wanted to go, but Zoey and Chase suddenly blocked her.

"Get out of my way, or you won't be a problem." Dana had never had to threaten any of her friends before, except Logan or Nicole.

"Stop breaking his heart." Chase suddenly ordered. Zoey nodded.

"You made him upset last week. Now this." Zoey shouted. Dana was shocked by their sudden concern.

"I'm going to fix it." Dana said with a push at Zoey and Chase. They fell, and Dana ran after Logan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LOGAN!" Dana shouted, seeing him with his friends. One of Logan's friends laughed.

"Looks like she'll have your head, Logan." they joked. Logan groaned.

"You mean his heart." another one of them joked.

"But she's such an idiot. She's like the biggest bitch on campus next to Zoey." one of his friends laughed again.

"Cut the crap, man." Logan ordered. _Why do I hang with these gangsters again? Oh yeah. I was going to impress Dana that I was tough too. Instead, I lost my old friends._

"Logan, look I'm sorry." Dana said, running over. One of his friends sighed.

"What're you gonna do if I don't shut up, Lo?" they asked.

"I'll do it for you." Logan said, drinking his blix.

"Do it." his friends ordered. Logan sighed, and continued drinking. Dana's eyes narrowed.

"Stop being mean to Logan." Dana ordered.

"Dana, stay out of it." Logan said, shooing her off, but Dana stayed glued to the cement.

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do about it if I don't stop being mean, Dana Cruz? Make out with me?" the friend joked. Dana growled.

"Mind if I kiss with my fists?!" Dana said, and received a punch on the nose from him, and then again in the stomach. After a while of punching, Logan yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL! DON'T HIT HER!" Logan shouted, giving his friend a punch in the jaw. Dana fell back, hitting her back on a pole. A minute later, her head hit a lamp post, then she got hit serval times again by Logan's friends. But no one noticed... After they finished beating her up, her head was bleeding like insanity, but her mind was whirling even more. The world was spinning for her, over and over again. Logan was fist fighting for Dana with his other friend, as Dana span off into her dreams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH MY GOD!" Zoey screamed when Chase, Nicole, Michael, Quinn and Dustin arrived at the hospital. "WHAT WERE LOGAN AND DANA THINKING!?" Zoey cried as she saw her best friend bleeding possible litres over her white bandages. Logan was sitting in the chair beside Dana's bed, with a black eye and a bloody nose.

"Dana!" Nicole shouted, bending over by the bed. Quinn silently moved over beside Logan.

"Logan, what happened!?" Michael asked, while looking at the newest issue of Cosmo Girl.

"It was... I don't know. I was fighting with Andrew." Logan muttered. "But where were you guys?"

"We were in the girl's lounge, watching violent cartoons when Vicki came in telling us about Dana and you." Chase said, joining Michael in reading the latest gossip about Paris Hilton and doing the quizzes.

"We went outside and sw the ambulence and followed it here." Zoey detailed.

"I can't believe it." Dustin sadly said, hanging his head. "I didn't even know her that well."

"It's okay." a voice said, as they saw it was the doctor who said that.

"So how's it doc?!" Nicole asked, panicking. "I mean.. 'S-it good or terrible?!" the doctor checked his clipboard.

"We're not sure. It's too early to be sure." the doctor said, leaving. The room was silent but somehow, just somehow... in discomfort and depression... they fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Logan!" Dana whispered. Logan's eyes flew open and saw the beautiful, young girl awake. Bored to her head, but with a cute smile on her face.

"Dana! GUYS WAKE UP! DANA GOT UP!" Logan yelled, with a smile on his face. He was so happy that he was in tears. The gang woke up with a smile, and a gasp.

"DANA!" they all yelled at once. Dana covered her ears, and sighed.

"Okay, just wanted to let you guys know I'm fine. You can go back to sleep. Except you." Dana said, looking at Logan. The two tip toed outside, where it was darker.

"Logan, I'm sorry I got you beat up by that idiot Andrew." Dana said, with a blush on her face.

"Sorry Andrew's messed up gang friends beat you up." Logan said. Dana shrugged.

"It happens." Dana muttered, before they went back to the room. Zoey and the others were asleep, but Dana and Logan were wide awake.

"Logan?" Dana asked, facing him. Logan looked back into her eyes. Dana quickly kissed him on his cheek and turned back around with a huge smile and a deepened blush.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LOGAN WAKE UP!" a voice shouted. Logan's eyes opened, but were blood-shot red. He saw Chase's face in a dead-like expression.

"Ugh, what now Matthews?" Logan asked, getting up. He looked at Dana's bed. It was cleaned, and neatly made. So unlike Dana. Which meant...

"WHAT- WHERE. DID. SHE. GO?!" Logan stiffly asked, with anger in his voice. Zoey, Nicole, Quinn, were all crying.  
"Gone." Chase said, holding up his watch. He pointed the the roman numerals IV and XXII (**For those who don't know, that's 4: 22**). That meant that she left at 4:22. Dead. Died. Went. Fell.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME?!" Logan demanded, slamming his fist on the table. Zoey sniffed.

"We were just informed!" Zoey wept, with her mascara smudged from crying. Logan wanted to die. Right then. Right there. The doctor walked in with the pretty nurses.

"I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL GIVE YOU HOWEVER MUCH AMOUNT OF MONEY! DO ANYTHING! GET HER BACK!" Logan yelled at the doctor.

"Mr. Reese, that's quite impossible. She was long gone. It's 1: 45. 9 hours ago." the doctor whispered.

"IMPOSSIBLE! SHE WOKE UP AT 5:00, TELLING US SHE WAS FINE! SHE KISSED ME!" Logan yelled, shaking his head. The gang of friends nodded, remembering insanely clearly how she woke up, and told them she was fine and left to talk with Logan. But they were unsure that Dana kissed Logan...

"No, Mr. Reese, it's impossible she woke up. We had to go into sudden surgery at 3: 25." the doctor calmly said. Logan fell to the floor. Not believing this. He knew everything. The doctor wasn't even there. This all had to be a dream!

"I can't tell you how sorry I am." the doctor said, shaking his head.

"NO YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T TELL HER HOW SORRY I AM TOO, THAT I LET HER DOWN! THAT I LET AN IDIOT PERFORM SURGERY FOR HER! THAT... THAT- I DIDN'T TELL HER I LOVED HER BEFORE THIS!!!" Logan yelled, hiding his face from his friends by shielding his face with his hands.

"And, cut." a voice said. They all turned around, and saw Dana standing by the door, leaning on the door frame. She was just smiling there. Wearing candy floss lip gloss, Logan could remember. He loved her lip gloss. He loved her smells. How she smelled. How she looked. Every single detail.

"Thanks for showing me what it'd be like. _If_ I died." Dana giggled. The friends were confused. But not confused enough not to tackle her. The jumped on top of her, tackling her like you would in football, only MUCH more violent. The nurses tore the friends (**not Logan and little Justin. Dustin.**) off Dana. Dana moaned.

"OW! I WAS REALLY BEAT UP REMEMBER!?" Dana shouted, as the doctor helped her up. "WATCH THE WOUNDS!"

"OH, I'LL GIVE YOU EVEN MORE!" Zoey screamed, but glad to see her friend was perfect, except for her broken arm and black eye.

"Oh, I saw the whole thing. I even told Logan's dad to film it." Dana smiled, as the camera person came out. Logan groaned.

"My dad was in on it? And didn't even tell me?!" Logan sighed. "Man, that was so realistic." Dana nodded, with a large grin.

"We'll get you back if we do it while our death arrives with gas and a match to burn our leftover remains!!!" Quinn yelled. They were silent. Quinn rolled her eys. "If it's the last thing we do." she translated into english. Dana rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms as the gang left the room, and so did the nurses and doctor. (**they were actors and actresses**) Logan came back for her.

"I'll get you back, Dana Cruz. And maybe YOUR parents will be in on the prank." Logan snickered. Dana scuffed her shoe on the floor.

"Logan... I really like you. Your dad planned everything out, but the kiss. I did it of my own free will." Dana admitted, looking into Logan's glittering eyes.

"I really like you too." Logan said, and before kissing her on the LIPS this time. Logan smiled, and they both knew that they wouldn't be just friends. More than brother and sister. In love. Deeply in love.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: SURPRISE! I didn't put this on my profile because I was too mucha a punk to. Plus I was tired and lazy. XP I got a new computer!!! Lily is really happy. For those who read everything, YAY! REVEIW PLEASE. I SERIOUSLY BEG YOU.**


End file.
